Los sin corazón
by Rojoewe
Summary: ehm no sé XD solo diré que hay mucho... fanservice, de otras parejas en vez de la principal x'D
1. capitulo 1

_**Hola :D éste es mi primer fanfic de kingdom hearts que hago :v ehmm y eso**_

_**Advertencia: no sé x'D**_

_**Parejas: Hayner/Roxas/Axel, Riku/Sora *3* **_

_**Espero que les guste :3 **_

* * *

><p>Era un amanecer, un jóven tocaba una puerta sin parar -Vamos Roxas, no creo que Olette pueda aguantar demasiado tiempo- decía Hayner, hasta que la puerta se abrió dando vista a Roxas.<p>

-ya lo sé- dijo Roxas cansino- es que me he quedado hasta tarde- añadió entre sonrisas.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la estación, donde Pence y Olette los estaban esperando.

-Ustedes dos, siempre llegando tarde- se cruzó de brazos Olette mirando a los recién llegado- vamos tomemos el tren- dijo con un tono más calmado.

Pence la siguió y se subió al tren, sentándose a lado de la chica castaño, Hayner y Roxas se sentaron juntos, el rubio de lado de la ventana.

-Oiga grupo- hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿Quieren comer unas galletas?- dijo Hayner sacando galletas de su mochila.

-si, si quiero- le sonrió el castaño apacible mientras cogía una galleta para comerla.

-Siii- dijeron los otros dos.

Pasó el tiempo los dos conversaron solos, o con Pence y Olette, el tren se detuvo, en las ventana se veían las hojaa caer de los árboles al ritmo del viento, los cuatros chicos bajaron del tren, viendo a mas personas caminando al colegio.

-saben que significa eso?- dijo Hayner colocándose en medio de los tres -Que llegamos a tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

-o tal vez todos llegan tarde- Pence volvió a caminar dándole espalda a Hayner.

-jeje- rió en bajo Olette para luego ir atrás de Pence- Pence no te adelantes demasiado- decía.

-está bien todos llegamos tarde- dijo Hayner, pero la mano de Roxas posó en su hombro.

-deja de estar quieto y vallamos, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra- se estiró Roxas caminando lentamente para que su amigo lo alcanzara.

Una vez ya entraron a sus respectivos salones, sentados en su bancos, esperaron a que la profesora entrara.

-sabes...- añadió Hayner- me gustaría al menos sentarme un día a lado de la ventana.

-te sientas a lado de la ventana del tren, confórmate con eso- decía Roxas ya sacando los útiles de su mochila.

-pues te aviso que...-

-Hayner! Roxas!- exclamo un pelirrojo volteándose de su asiento mirando a ambos chicos.

-hola Axel- dijeron ambos sonrientes.

-tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto- sonrió Roxas a su amigo pelirrojo.

-si, en eso tienes razón-

mientras Axel y Roxas conversaban, Hayner miraba a su alrededor, a los chicos que adornaban el salón, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Leon, Yuffie, etc. Nadie habían cambiado en nada, seguían iguales.

Pasó largo rato, Hayner ya se quejaba, pudo haber dormido un rato más antes de despertar, la profesora entró, lo que provocó que todos quedaran callados y Axel se volteara.

-Bien muchachos, perdonen mi tardanza- todos la seguían mirando, algunos le afirmaban con la cabeza- Bueno... ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? Roxas, Riku...-

-la mía estuvo bien- dijeron ambos.

-la mía estuvo un poco rara pero pasable- sonrió Sora.

-yo estuve dibujando- dijo animada-mente Naminé.

-bueno al parecer bien - sonrió la profesora- pero que lástima que empiecen con matemáticas- sonrío traviesa.

-QUÉ?- se quejaron todos creando un barullo en el salón, claro, hablando entre sí.

La profesora sonrió, y con una tiza empezó a anotar en el pizarrón, Roxas comenzó a escribir lo que la profesora escribía, mientras miraba a Hayner que no copiaba nada.

-¿No copiaras?- Preguntó.

-cuando termine de escribir yo escribiré- le contesto Hayner hamacándose en la silla.

-pero... Cómo digas, cuidado puedes caer- le dijo Roxas frenando la silla de su amigo.

-nah, no me caeré- se volvió a columpiar el rubio mientras el castaño seguía copiando lo de la pizarra.

Una vez que la profesora termino de escribir, no dio tiempo a nadie y borró la primera parte que escribió sin preguntar. Leon, Riku, Sora, Hayner y Seifer, se comenzaron a quejar pidiendo que vuelva a escribir la primera parte pero la profesora se negaba al pedido.

- Y eso me pasa! Por estar escuchando a éste- dijo Riku, molesto señalando a su amigo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Si tu me estabas hablando!- respondió Sora con un tono cansino y molesto.

-pero tu también me hablabas- respondió el peliblanco.

-yo no copié por que Olette no me obligó- dijo Hayner, al decir eso recibió un coscorrón de parte de Olette quien se sentaba atrás -auch!- se volteó a ver a su amiga.

-eso es tu responsabilidad- le respondieron los tres de su grupo, Roxas, Pence y Olette, y el rubio solo sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Axel volteándose de su asiento.

-nada solo que no copié lo de la pizarra- murmuro Hayner mirando a la profe escribir.

-Ah!? ¿En serio? ¿se copiaba?- dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-si- sonrió Hayner.

-pues que bueno que lo copie por que esta profesora no da tiempo- el rubio lo miró despreciable.

-creí que no era el único- se quejó el acompañante de banco de Roxas entre pensamientos.

El salón se había quedado en silencio, que raro, siempre se escuchaba a alguien a hablar, pero la razón era por que la profesora no dejaba copiar. Hayner echaba unas miradas al cuaderno de Roxas, ya que éste está más atrasado.

-No mires mi cuaderno me des concentra- susurro Roxas mirando un poco molesto a su amigo.

-es que voy atrasado- le respondió en susurro copiando en su hoja lo que contenía la hoja de Roxas.

-Ese es tu problema, después te presto un rato la hoja- susurró Roxas

-oigan Roxas y Hayner cállense que no me puedo concentrar en copiar- dijo Axel en un tono de voz alto. -Hayner se paciente-le sonrió travieso mientras el rubio lo miraba con un poco de ira.

Estaban copiando, la profesora había puesto unos ejercicios a lo que habían dado en Matemáticas el año pasado.

-hhe..-Hayner se dio la vuelta- Olette me puedes ayudar con estos ejercicios?- pregunto el rubio a la castaño.

-¡No! Hazlo tu Hayner- le regañó en susurro la castaño a su amigo.

-está bien- murmuro enojado- Oye pen..-su amigo tranquilo no le dejó terminar de hablar.

-Hazlo tú- le respondió aun escribiendo en su hoja.

El rubio no consiguió resultado entonces se volteó- no te ayudaré-dijo Roxas ya sabiendo la pregunta que Hayner le haría, el rubio tiró su cabeza para atrás y se comenzó a fijar en la hoja para poder hacer lo ejercicios.  
>El timbre de receso de diez minutos comenzó a sonar, todos a excepción de Roxas y Sora salieron como una ola de agua del salón, y eso, era el primer día. Sora se acercó a Roxas para ver que hacía -¿qué haces? - preguntó Sora sentándose en el banco de Hayner.<p>

-¿? A sí, es que Naminé dijo que me enseñaría a dibujar y bueno estoy practicando.- le contestó.

-vaya... Hey! ¿Qué parece si vamos a comprar algo para los dos?- le advirtió Sora.

-si claro- le asintió con una sonrisa apacible.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del salón tranquilos se encaminaron hacia la tienda del colegio. Roxas se sentó en una mesa, para guardar el lugar.

-¿quieres comer algo?- preguntó Sora.

-pues... Claro-sacó unos platines de su bolsillo- toma 20 platines, cómprame un sándwich- dijo Roxas entregándole los platines a su amigo.

-está bien- dijo Sora sonriéndole mientras se colaba de algunas personas para comprar, mientras Roxas esperaba miraba a todos, su grupo con Axel y Riku, chicos hablando, Leon con Yuffie etc de personas. Estaba distraído y el sándwich apareció en sus ojos sostenido por Sora, en la mesa Sora dejo lo que sobró del sándwich de su amigo, Sora tomó asiento en otra silla que estaba en aquella mesa.- Vaya tiempo, parece que va a llover- dijo Sora mientras saboreaba su sándwich.

-Sí, hace rato estaba el sol y ahora todo se nubló- decía mirando el cielo desanimado- No llovió ni en todas las vacaciones y llueve en el primer día de clases- se quejó inflando un poco los cachetes.

-Sí es verdad- Sora quedó viendo a su amigo- pero escuché que llovió más en la playa-

-Entonces que bueno que perdí mis platines para ir a la playa con Hayner,Olette y Pence- murmuró muy despacio.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó su amigo un poco confuso.

-Nada-

Estuvieron hablando de nada interesante hasta que sonó el timbre de la entrada a los salones, ambos fueron se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a sus salones a sentarse en su banco, al parecer el grupo de Roxas aún no había entrado. Axel estaba conversando en frente de él con su amigo Riku, no se escuchaba bien pero al parecer los dos estaban haciendo apuestas de algo, típico, Roxas decidió esperar y al Riku marchar, Axel se dio la vuelta y comenzó con Roxas a hablar.

-Hola Roxas- Sonriente dijo Axel

-Axel ¿por qué no te sientas con alguien?- dijo Roxas

-Porque después nos ponen en filas de a uno es obvio- le contestó Axel aún son-riéndole.

-Ah, vaya...- murmuró Roxas.

-Hey Roxas, ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos hoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Hoy no puedo, tengo planes, ¿Qué te parece el sábado?- le sonrió Roxas a su amigo cruzándose de brazos apoyado de la mesa.

-El sábado tengo planes- le contestó Axel- ¿El Viernes?-

-Si, claro, el viernes me parece bien- Asintió Roxas.

Todos los chicos entraron al salón, ya todos sentándose en sus respectivos bancos, Roxas aún seguía hablando con Axel hasta que Hayner entró, cuándo el entró comenzaron a hablar los tres juntos. Esperaron un poco conversando y entró el profesor de Biología mirando al salón amargado.

-está bien, soy su profesor de Biología, Hola- dijo dando una reverencia al curso pero sin embargo nadie lo escuchó y siguieron conversando y eso lo enojó- Buenos días- dijo con un tono más alto, la mitad del salón lo había escuchado y lo habían mirado pero el resto seguía conversando- HE DICHO BUENOS DÍAS- gritó el profesor asustando a todos los alumnos del salón haciendo que algunos se voltearan, dejaran de hablar y prestaran atención- como decía, soy su profesor de biología- dijo él y todos los chicos le saludaron con un "buen día". El profesor comenzó a caminar por el espacio que había entre las mesas del salón mirando a todos de una manera intimidante. -TÚ!- señaló a una pequeña- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el profesor en voz alta cerca de la chica mirándola a los ojos.

-M-Me Ll-Llamo K-Kairi- dijo tartamudeando la pequeña.

-Dime que significa Biología- volvió a decir el profesor en voz alta poniendo nerviosa a Kairi.

-B-Biología es ... es- se quedó pensando, ella sabía la respuesta pero el nerviosismo no le dejaba hablar- ...-

-Miedosa- dijo el profesor volviendo a caminar- tu como te llamas!?- se acercó muy fijamente a un cabellos blancos.

-Riku- añadió con serenidad.

-¿Qué es la Biología?- casi gritó el profesor pero no logró asustar al alumno.

-Una materia- le respondió muy seguro Riku, pero recibía pequeños golpes de un codo de su amigo Sora.

-Lo gracioso conmigo no va- dijo el profesor golpeando una regla en el banco del estudiante, ésta vez si logró intimidarlo. Volvió a caminar mirando a todos los alumnos con desprecio, todos los alumnos estaban asustados por miedo de que le pregunten- ¡Tú! - señaló a una chica de castaño- ¿Cómo te llamas y qué es la biología?- dijo en voz alta pero no logró asustar a la chica.

-Me llamo Olette, y Biología es una ciencia que estudia la estructura de los seres vivos y de sus procesos vitales- le respondió.

-Muy bien... Tú- señaló al chico de adelante tocando su cabello- que cabello raro- le dijo ofendiendo un poco a Hayner pero el se quedó callado por que le tenía miedo. -Explícame lo que tu compañera quiso decir-

-Pues que la biología es...?- dijo dudoso y con la voz un poco temblorosa Hayner.

-Que la biología es todo relacionado con la vida, la materia y etc. de cosas- respondió su amigo Roxas sacando a Hayner de un apuro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el profesor señalando al castaño mientras el rubio suspiraba aliviado.

-Roxas-

-Bien... Tú... Ght- se quejó el profesor al ver que el chico pelirrojo de adelante estaba durmiendo apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa. El profesor con una regla golpeó el banco del pelirrojo- ¿Qué hacías durmiendo?- dijo con voz baja pero daba miedo.

-Soñando- le respondió con los ojos casi cerrados.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el profesor molesto.

-Axel- le respondió ya despertando.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es una célula?- dijo el maestro amenazando al alumno con la regla.

-ehmm-

-Una célula es una unidad anatómica fundamental de todos los organismos vivos, generalmente microscópica, formada por citoplasma, uno o más núcleos y una membrana que la rodea- respondió Roxas para sacar de apuro a su amigo Axel, se pudo notar que el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado.

El profesor miró un poco sorprendido al alumno, ya que lo contestaba sin preocupaciones, entonces el profesor caminó hacia su asiento teniendo 35 miradas de alumnos que estaban preocupados. La clase siguió en adelante, Roxas y Olette eran los que más respuesta daban en la clase y todas eran correctas, lo que realmente le sorprendía ya que nunca tubo alumnos de ese estilo.

Sonó el timbre del receso, Sora no fue con Roxas ésta vez, fue con Riku, y Axel se quedó con Roxas a hacerle compañía ya que Roxas se queda en el salón.

-Me verás como curioso ¿Pero de qué tienes planes hoy?- preguntó Axel mirando a su amigo con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues... -Roxas se quedó pensando- Tengo conseguir platines- dijo Roxas mirando a su amigo.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para poder comprarme una PSP, sale 3000 platines- añadió el rubio.

EL pelirrojo solo lo quedó mirando y le volvió a sonreír- Si deseas ésta tarde te ayudaré a juntar platines así la PSP es de ambos- añadió él con lo que el menor asintió- Por cierto gracias por sacarme de apuros- dijo estrechando su mano en seña de agradecimiento, el rubio también estrechó su mano.

-¿De biología? Pues me debes algo al igual que Hayner- dijo un poco molesto Roxas.

-¿Qué te debo?- preguntó.

EL rubio iba a hablar pero el timbre tocó y eso hizo que los dos se pegaran un salto. todos los chicos entraron y se quedaron en sus asientos, era la última hora que quedaba, que era Literatura, la clase pasó muy rápido, por lo menos para Roxas, volvió a tocar el timbre y todos se prepararon ya para irse del colegio, y antes que Roxas se valla con su grupo Axel lo tomó del hombro - Ésta tarde a las 17:00 p.m. iré a ayudarte- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del salón.

**To Be Continued O-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Es el primer fic que hago no sean malos D: <strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola aquí está la continuación espero que les guste :3**_

* * *

><p>Cada uno llegaron a sus casas, comiendo la comida o jugando video juegos, sin embargo Roxas, estaba al tanto de la hora por lo que había dicho su amigo Axel, entonces esperó, eran las 15:45 p.m ya faltaba poco, entonces decidió ir preparándose. Vistió de una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y zapatos negros, y mientras esperaba a su amigo miró la televisión mientras comía su comida. Golpearon la puerta pero Roxas no lo escucho debido al volumen de la televisión, y volvió a tocar, pero Roxas aún no salió, entonces él que estaba del otro lado de la puerta lo llamó a gritos.<p>

-ROXAS ÁBREME LA PUERTA- le gritó mientras golpeaba más fuerte la puerta, la puerta se abrió y sin querer le dio un golpe a su amigo.

-Auch- se quejó el menor y bufó- ya estoy, lo siento no había escuchado- dijo cerrando la puerta cogiendo una patineta.

Axel lo tomó del hombro y comenzaron a caminar, mientras hablaban, hasta llegar a la cartelera- Okey...- murmuró Axel- Yo haré el juego de la pelota que no se caiga- dijo victorioso Axel dando un puño a su otra mano.

-Pues yo haré el entrega cartas ya que tengo patineta- sonrió Roxas a su amigo para luego ambos dividirse de camino.

Axel fue al juego de no dejar caer la pelota, había una niña allí y se asomo a preguntar, la pequeña le dio el trabajo y la pelota, pero el joven solo le daba un golpe, el resto de las veces caían al suelo sin ser al menos rozadas por Axel, éste bufó y miró a la niña. -Incluso yo podría hacerlo mejor- dijo la niña cruzada de brazos y Axel bufó y se quedó mirando a Roxas que andaba en patineta.

-¿Has logrado conseguir platines?- le preguntó Roxas acercándose a él.

-Pues... No, ¿y tú?- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pues aún estoy entregando cartas... Toma ésta es para tí- dijo Roxas dándole una carta y marchándose del lugar mencionado.

-¿Para mí?- dijo Axel abriendo el sobre para sacar el papel de a dentro- Competencia de juego quien logre sacar mas esferas del oponente tiene un premio- Axel quedó mirando la hoja y la tiró a la basura- ya me había emocionado nunca recibo cartas-

-OYE AXEL, SI QUIERES PLATINES HAS BIEN TU TRABAJO- le gritó Riku quien estaba con Hayner Pence y Olette viendo lo que su amigo Axel hacía, esté ultimo bufó y comenzó de nuevo a golpear a la pelota pero se caía y la pequeña le decía lo mismo que la anterior vez y eso hacía que el pelirrojo se enojara.

-BUUUUUUU- dijo Hayner gritando.

-CÁLLENSE Y HÁGANLO USTEDES SI SABEN PERFECTAMENTE- dijo Axel ya cansado y tirándole la pelota a sus amigos provocando una sonrisa en Riku y el grupo de Roxas.

-Hey dejen de provocar al chico!- Dijo Olette mirando a Hayner y Riku con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos sonriendo.

Axel se encontraba de vuelta en la cartelera y el chico rubio Roxas apareció detrás de él. -¿Conseguiste algo?- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -yo conseguí hasta ahora 130 rupias- le dijo.

-0 rupias- le respondió desanimado el pelirrojo.

-uhh... bueno para conseguir 3000 rupias tardaremos mucho tiempo Axel- le respondió roxas animando a su amigo.

-Si tienes razón, veré que trabajo conseguiré- dijo afirmando con la cabeza Axel aún mirando la cartelera.

-Ah toma ésta carta es para tí- dijo Roxas un poco impresionado- vaya al parecer hoy las chicas están a tus pies- dijo Roxas pícaro.

-Yo diría las esferas- su amigo lo quedó viendo confundido, Axel abrió el sobre y saco el papel que contenía.

"¿Por qué tiraste el papel anterior? idiota, encima que es gratis"

-pff- bufó axel, hizo bolita el papel y lo tiró al tacho de basura.

-Bueno iré a entregarle ésta carta, me falta a Hayner, y Setzer- dijo Roxas preparándose para patinar- pero... El de Setzer es muy raro, cómo sea- dijo subiéndose a su patina para irse.

Axel se quedó mirando a su amigo irse, después de eso dirigió su mirada a la tablera de anuncios - no sé qué hacer- murmuró leyendo la tablera- veamos... Tal vez pueda llevar ése carro de basura a el lugar donde debe estar- dijo Axel encaminándose donde estaba el carro de basura, lo empujó pero no lograba moverlo un poco- En serio!? ¿Tanta basura?- dijo Axel tratando de mover el carro con la espalda pero para la mala suerte, el pedazo de bolsa que era muy grande cayó encima de éste mencionado, de repente vio la luz al ver que la bolsa se la estaban sacando de encima y éste ultimo llevo el carro con la basura dentro del lugar gracias al bate, y Axel al verlo vio a Roxas -Roxas.. lo siento- dijo atontado el pelirrojo viendo al rubio.

-No te preocupes Axel- dijo Roxas son riéndole provocando que su amigo pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco- mira tengo ya 500 platines- dijo Roxas mostrando los platines.

-Pff- bufó Axel- Que suerte tienes- dijo Axel medio desanimado- hasta no conseguí nada.

-Ve a tiendas no te confíes mucho en el cartel, hay una cafetería que necesitan de un mozo- añadió Roxas mirando sonriente a su amigo.

-¿Mozo? ¿Yo? Hayner y Riku se me reiran en la cara- dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-Pues, pues, se reirán por que tienes trabajos y ellos no, se estarán humillando- dijo Roxas intentando animar a su amigo.

Axel se quedó pensando y asintió aún molesto- tienes razón, pero no quiero trabajar, mejor voy a volver a fijarme la cartelera- dijo Axel levantándose para luego correr a la cartelera.

Roxas lo miró irse y se fijó las cartas que le quedaban- Hayner- dijo mientras agarraba la patineta para irse de aquel lugar y ir al lugar de siempre- Hayner esto es para tí- dijo Roxas tirando la carta a su amigo.

-Gracias Roxas ¿Pero quien será?- preguntó sorprendido Hayner mientras abría la carta.

"¡Te invitamos a que participes a quien quita mas esferas azules/Rojas del oponente! Estás invitado tú y tus amigos"

-SÚPER- dijo Hayner saltando de emoción- Oye Roxas participamos en éste juego de las esferas, ha de ser un torneo- dijo con un tono de felicidad Hayner.

-Me gustaría pero... mmm ¿Qué hay de premio?- Preguntó Roxas acercándose a su amigo para ver la carta- Ah, no lo dice- suspiró.

-Vayamos a preguntar-

-Nosotros iremos también- Dijo Pence y Olette levantándose de sus asientos.

-Está bien- dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatros salieron del lugar de siempre y comenzaron a caminar, Hayner se moría de risa, mientras Roxas estaba preocupado, el ultimo mencionado fue corriendo hacia el pelirrojo que estaba siendo seguido por abejas, Roxas al acercarse espantó a las abejas y estas se fueron- Vaya Axel, no es tu día- dijo Roxas un poco sonriente mientras se escuchaba la risa de hayner, y Axel tenía mirada de estar molesto.

-No te molestes, estoy bien- dijo Axel en un tono serio pero roxas le daba suaves golpes en la mejilla para que se animara.

-anda no estés malo- dijo Roxas sonriendo y en ese momento la risa de Hayner se dejó de escuchar.

-Como sea- dijo Hayner interponiéndose entre ellos dos- tenemos que averiguar eso que querías saber Roxas-

-Ha cierto, ¿Quieres entrar al juego de las esferas Axel?- preguntó Roxas tomando del brazo al pelirrojo, con una mirada media suplicante.

Axel lo miró y se quedo pensando- No me llama la atención, pero iré por tí dijo Axel para caminar con el grupo en donde se ubicaría el lugar donde se haría el juego.

**Continuará :3**

* * *

><p>:P XD<p> 


	3. capitulo 3

Fueron al lugar donde se hacia Struggle y Roxas se acercó al encargado del juego para preguntar la duda que el rubio tenía. -Disculpa vengo a anotarme para el torneo- dijo Roxas mirando al otro- y también a el- dijo señalando a Hayner que estaba atrás suyo.

-Está bien- dijo anotando a ambos chicos ya que sabía los nombres de cada uno.

-Una pregunta ¿Cuál es el trofeo? - preguntó roxas adorable con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es sorpresa- le contestó el mayor viendo al menor con dulzura- y las sorpresas son secretas- dijo este a los dos rubios.

Roxas miró y suspiró- ahh está bien, y ya lo sé- dijo el rubio mirando al mayor para luego mirar a Axel- ¿No te anotarás? - le preguntó Roxas a su amigo el pelirrojo- Tal vez sea divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa reluciente.

-No... Eso no es lo mío- le contestó.

-Espero que tengan suerte- dijo Olette a los dos rubios que estaban juntos- ¿No te unirás Axel?- preguntó la castaño- Pero piénsalo Roxas tiene razón, tal vez sea divertido- dijo Olette también con una sonrisa.

-No, no es lo mío- contestó lo mismo el pelirrojo un poco molesto.

El grupo solo asintió y se dirigieron al lugar de siempre pero Axel se fue antes de llegar ya que su casa quedaba lejos de allí, pero se fue a la de Riku que estaba ahí, Roxas se sentó en un cajón de madera y sus amigos también se sentaron mientras comían un delicioso helado, estuvieron conversando nada interesante hasta que anocheció, los cuatro fueron a sus casas a dormir ya era demasiado tarde y al día siguiente había colegio.

Amaneció Roxas se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, preparo su mochila y fue a la estación donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando, estuvieron charlando hasta que llegó el tren, el grupo se subió y se sentaron juntos mientras comían galletas saladas, llegaron al colegio todos se sentaron en sus lugares, desgraciadamente la primera hora era Biología, con el profesor que aterrorizaba el salón.

-Bueno chicos, como no me gustan sus asientos los cambiaré de lugar- miró a los chicos que se quejaban- ¿hay algún ausente?- dijo el profesor viendo cada asiento- Axel- dijo mientras lo anotaba en la libreta- bueno cuando yo nombre ustedes se acomodan, Axel se sentará con Roxas, Roxas pásate a adelante- el rubio asintió y se sentó a lado del banco de donde se sentaría Axel, pero en ese momento Axel entró y se sentó y el profesor le quito el ausente- Olette te sentarás con Kairi, Riku... con Sora por lo tanto no se moverán, Leon con Yuu, Yuffi con Xion, Naminé con Demix, Hayner con Seifer- al decir la ultima pareja Hayner y Seifer se estaban quejando ya que se llevaban mal- Setzer con Pence y nadie mas- dijo el profesor viendo como todos se cambiaban de lugar.

-Hola Axel- le dijo Roxas pero éste pelirrojo solo le miró y le sonrió.

-Bueno empezamos, la biología, habíamos quedado que en la clase anterior- el profesor hablaba mientras los demás chicos escribían en sus hojas algunos resúmenes.

Llegó el cambio de hora, a la hora del recreo, todos los chicos salieron, y Roxas se fue con su grupo a la tienda, Hayner estaba comprando unas galletas saladas para el grupo, mientras lo esperaban sentados en una mesa- Creo que a Axel le duele la garganta o algo por el estilo- Dijo Roxas a Pence y Olette.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos tranquilos.

-Pues siempre habla, hoy no me habló- añadió- bueno quien sabe- dijo viendo como iba Hayner hacia ellos, pero el joven de cabellos parados se tropezó y cayó con las galletas saladas y para la mala suerte de Hayner, ya las había abierto, Roxas, Pence, Olette, y Riku se empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

El rubio que se había tropezado se acercó al grupo molesto- Bueno los cuatro hemos gastado platines en unas galletas sucias- dijo molesto mientras se sentaba.

-anímate hombre, tengo hambre pero no diré nada- dijo sonriendo Roxas.

-JAJAJAJ eres un idiota- pasó Riku para comentarle, y se fue a comprar.

-Ojala te caigas- dijo Hayner molesto mientras sus amigos lo animaban- Que extraño, Axel me vió y no se rió- dijo viendo a Axel que estaba sentado en otra mesa.- Le habrá pasado algo parecido- añadió

Mientras en eso Riku, había comprado unos vasos con agua, pero el muy, se cayó por que se reía de lo que le pasó a hayner y se mojó toda la cara de agua -Demonios- masculló mientras Sora lo estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJA- rieron Hayner y Roxas al mismo tiempo viendo a su amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Pasó el tiempo y Roxas hablaba con su grupo de cualquier tontería, hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada a los salones, habían entrado y Roxas se quedó hablando con Axel ya que era su nuevo compañero de banco, hablaban de la PSP, pero Axel parecía no entender a que se refería Roxas y solo lo miraba confundido. La profesora de Ingles había faltado a dar las clases, entonces tuvieron hora libre, Roxas se fue con Hayner, Pence y Olette, que estaban atrás de Riku y Sora quienes estaban muy cariñosos.

-Y bueno jeje- rió Riku medio nervioso recorriendo su brazo en el cuello del menor, provocando una pequeña risa y sonrojo en Sora.

-Ri...Riku- dijo Sora medio nervioso, pero se acercó Axel interrumpiendo el momento cariñoso haciendo que ambos se separen- Hola Axel- sonrió Sora

-Hola Axel- dijo Riku

-Hola chicos- le sonrió y agarró unas hojas de Riku- Esto está mal no es "I is" eso no existe es "I am" Riku -dijo dejándole la hoja y dirigiéndose hacia Roxas. Riku y Sora lo quedando mirando impactado ya que Axel nunca corrigió a alguien. -Hola- dijo Axel interviniendo en el grupo.

-Hola Axel- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo sonrientes a excepción de Roxas ya que el lo había saludado.

-Ohh después tenemos gimnasia- dijo hayner con voz agotada mirando a Axel

-Oh sí! no quiero tener gimnasia- dijo Riku volteandose para meterse en la conversación.

-Yo tampoco- dijeron Olette, Pence y Sora

-Ami me parece bien siempre un poco de ejercicio no hace daño- dijo Roxas sonriente

-Roxas tiene razón- asintió Axel.

Todos incluso los que no eran del grupo lo miraron confundido a Axel, Este ultimo nunca fue listo, nunca corrigió a nadie y siempre pone miles de escusas en horas de gimnasia pero de alguna manera termina perdiendo con el profesor. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sora tomándolo del hombro muy asustado.

-Claro que estoy bien chicos- dijo Axel sonriente- y tomó la mano de Sora mientras que Riku miraba medio molesto pero no dijo nada.

-No sé tú... Pero Axel está muy extraño hoy- le susurró Hayner a Roxas al oído y después a Pence y Olette.

-Sí... habrá tomado mucho caffé o, no sé, algo le lavó la cabeza- murmuró extrañado Roxas mirando a Hayner y a Riku, que el este último miraba al pelirrojo como wtf.

Pasó rápido esa hora, y había sonado el timbre del recreo pero la profesora de geografía no los dejó ya que tuvieron dos horas libres entonces se quedaron en el recreo en clases de geografía. -Bueno chicos- dijo la profesora colgando un mapa en el salón- Verán que el continente americano está hesmiferio occidental- decía la profesora mientras Roxas no dejaba de mirar a Axel extrañado y el pelirrojo lo presintió entonces lo miró, solo se dieron miradas y volvieron a mirar el pizarrón.

-"Vaya Axel está muy extraño"- pensó Roxas preocupado- "¿S-S-Será qué éste año quiere aprobar sin llevarse materias?"- gritó Roxas en sus pensamientos y luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza - "Tal vez está dormido aún"-

La hora de geografía pasó muy rápido, su siguiente hora era gimnasia donde todos se estaban quejando por aquella materia a excepción de Roxas y Axel, guardaron todo en su mochila y salieron del salón y dejaron las mochilas en el suelo para ir con el profesor de gimnasia. -Bien muchachos como hoy es el primer día- todos se empezaron a ilusionar- todos correrán 5 vueltas al patio rápido!- gritó lo último para asustar a los chicos y salir corriendo. Pero las risas empezaron cuando vieron a Axel correr, corría como un incorporeo, moviendo sus brazos y piernas sensualmente como ellos lo hacen, todos estaban que se recargaban de la risa y Hayner con su celular estaba grabando mientras se reía a carcajadas junto a Roxas y Riku, se veía tan ridículo que todos se cayeron de la risa, y por eso Axel terminó primero en las 5 vueltas.

-jaja b-bueno chicos- dijo el profesor mirando a Axel medio extrañado pero verle le daba risa- dios mío- dijo cubriéndose la cara- no aguanto la risa- se empezó a reir a carcajadas con todos los alumnos. Mientras alguien a distancia, que tenía capucha se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Hicieron los típicos ejercicios de primer día, levantar las piernas, hacer trote en el mismo lugar, lagartija, abdominales y saltos. Terminó la hora y se hizo la hora de ir a casa, todos fueron y buscaron sus mochilas pero en risas por lo que había sucedido con el pelirrojo. -¿¡Quien lo diría!?- preguntó muriendose de risa Hayner con Pende y Roxas, Olette no lograba comprender ya que ella no vió la situación. Fueron al tren y Roxas mientras el tren los llevaba le contaba a Olette lo que había sucedido, y después de contarle los cuatros reventaron en risas no lo podían aguantar era muy inevitable.

Los cuatro fueron al lugar de siempre a comentar lo que había pasado en el día, hablaban y conversaban hasta que oscureció, se fueron a sus casas para dormir y al otro día iniciar un nuevo día.

**Continuará xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado uwu <strong>

**Créditos: Ninchi Sushari Vaati-ewe ella me ayudó en éste capitulo **


	4. Capitulo 4

Amaneció, el día estaba nublado daban ganas de acostarse de vuelta, Roxas se levantó y recordaba lo que había pasado ayer y se empezó a reír en bajo, se puso su uniforme colegial y salió de casa con los útiles caminando a la estación, allí estaban sus amigos menos Hayner. y lo primero que hizo aparte de saludarlos fue preguntarle donde está Hayner y recibió una mirada muy molesta de Olette.

-No lo sé, pero si no viene en un minuto lo regañaré- dijo muy molesta Olette, mientras Pence le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Iré a buscarlo tal vez se quedó dormido- dijo Roxas dejando su mochila y corriendo a la casa de Hayner, tocó la puerta varias veces un poco desesperado ya que había corrido demasiado- HAYNER LEVÁNTATE- dijo Roxas desde el otro lado de la puerta y la puerta se abrió, era su madre- ¿Está Hayner?- preguntó Roxas agitado.

-Ya salió de casa a la estación- dijo la madre. Roxas bufó y fue corriendo hacia la estación sus amigos no estaban, al parecer Hayner ya había llegado al mismo tiempo que el tren y no tuvieron tiempo y se fueron, Roxas se quedó sentado en el suelo esperando a que el tren volviera a aparecer.

Hayner, Pence y Olette estaban sentados en el tren mientras Olette le regañaba a Hayner -Eres un idiota! ahora por tu culpa Roxas tendrá media falta- dijo muy molesta Olette apuntándolo con su dedo indice, en señal de culpa.

-¡Yo que sabía que el me iba ir a buscar!- decía medio lloroso Hayner cubriéndose de Olette.

-Ya Olette- decía Pence calmándola- le diremos al profesor de biología que vendrá pero se tardará por que perdió el tren- Dijo Pence ayudando a Hayner.

-y si nos pregunta por qué, Hayner le responderá- dijo Olette aún molesta.

-S-Sí- dijo Hayner apenado.

Los tres ya habían llegado a su colegio, había chicos aún entrando, los chicos entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares y Axel quedó mirando raro a todo, Hayner se sentó detrás de Riku y Sora, al parecer Seifer había faltado y ese fue un motivo por el cual Hayner festejó, Axel se le acercó a Hayner -¿Qué haces sentado aquí no deberías estar allí?- dijo Axel señalando a un banco detrás del asiento del pelirrojo, pero el rubio no le contestó solo rompió en risas y Axel no entendía por qué, Hayner quitó su celular y le mostró a Axel lo que había pasado el día anterior, como había corrido en la hora de gimnasia, y Axel en vez de ofenderse empezó a reírse junto a Hayner- Hey eso está bueno, photoshop verdad?- dijo Axel sonriendo pero Hayner negó con la cabeza.

-Esto pasó ayer, ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo riendo a carcajadas y Axel no captaba la situación pero aún así se reía.

-"Pero ayer no vine"- pensó Axel confundido y volviéndose a sentar, pero aún se estaba riendo -¿Profesor puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Axel aún riendo y el profesor de biología asintió.

Axel fue al baño, y se vio en el espejo -Maldita sea- dijo, su cara estaba muy roja de vergüenza- Quien haya sido arruino mi imagen- dijo cubriéndose los ojos- juro que cuando sepa quien hizo eso, lo buscaré, lo encontraré y lo mataré - masculló.-y le agradeceré por guardarme la falta antes de matarlo- Salió del baño y fue hacia su salón, y todos lo vieron muy colorado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Hayner desde su asiento mientras Axel se sentaba.

-Nada, solo fue la risa- dijo riéndose pero por dentro estaba enojado.

-Bueno chicos hoy se reuniran en tres grupos- Hayner miró a Pence y Olette con una sonrisa obvia- pero yo haré el grupo por que si se unen ustedes no hacen nada!- sacó una hoja de la lista de los presentes, y en ese momento entró Roxas.

-Hola ya llegué - rió nervioso Roxas y al pasar al asiento de Hayner le dió un coscorrón y sentó alado de Axel - Hola... Axel-dijo aguantandose las ganas de reírse.

-Ya sé lo que pasó ayer- dijo Axel molesto.

-Está bien, igual ya me estaba olvidando tomar la asistencia- miró la hoja- bueno los grupos serán así: Olette, Kairi, Xion, Naminé y Yuffie- las chicas se alegraron- Axel, Riku, Sora, Hayner- se detuvo- y Roxas- los cinco festejaron también- y el último grupo son: Pence, Setzer, Leon, Seifer, Yuu.- dijo el profesor- vamos reúnanse en grupos. Todos empezaron hacer ruido con los bancos provocando dolor de cabeza - PERO LEVANTEN LAS SILLAS Y LAS MESAS- gritó el profesor golpeando la mesa asustando a todos.

Axel, Hayner, Riku, Roxas y Sora ya se habían reunido en grupo, y el profesor había dicho que el grupo tenga un nombre propio- Que se llame los chicos de cabello largo, menos Sora y Roxas y Hayner- dijo Axel dando una idea.

-Mejor, que se llame los sexys del salón- dijo Riku hamacándose en la silla.

-No- negó Roxas un poco molesto-

-Los inteligentes y los burros- dijo Sora dando una idea pero negaron.

-Anti-grupo de Seifer- dijo Hayner conriendo y Axel asintió.

-No, en el grupo de Seifer está Pence- dijo Roxas.

-Tienes razón- murmuró Hayner.

-Mejor que se llame- dijo Roxas pensando y todos los quedaron mirando- Los elegidos de la llave espada!-todos asintieron menos Hayner- Los elegidos de la llave espada y del bate- rió nervioso Roxas viendo a Hayner y éste último asintió.

-Ok el grupo se llamará los elegidos de la llave espada a excepción de Hayner- Dijo Axel golpeando el banco afirmando.

El profesor se acercó a aquel grupo -éste es el grupo número uno... ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el profesor

-LOS ELEGIDOS DE LA LLAVE ESPADA A EXCEPCIÓN DE HAYNER- gritaron los del grupo menos Hayner, éste ultimo solo miraba a otro lado, el profesor lo anotó y se fue a otro grupo.

-Ustedes?-

-Nosotras las estrellas paopu- dijo Olette muy tranquila y el profesor anotó y se fue a otro grupo.

-Ustedes?-

-Los más fuertes a excepción de Pence- dijo Seifer hamacándose en su asiento, y el profesor lo anotó, murmuró algo en el grupo de Seifer y después en el de las estrellas de paopu y después se dirigió al grupo de Roxas.

-Ustedes- los miró un poco cansino- traeran el cerebro de una vaca para la clase que viene- Los cinco gritaron de asquerosidad y el profesor se fue.

-Cerebro de vaca!? qué rayos piensa ese profesor- dijo Hayner molesto mientras Axel miraba raro a Riku por que estaba dibujando corazones en una hoja.

-Profe puedo ir al baño?- dijo Riku levantando la mano y el profesor asintió. Los otros mientras no estaba Riku se habían quedado muy entretenido hablando de cualquier cosa que no estaba relacionado con el trabajo de biología, Riku volvió a entrar al salón abriendo la puerta con toda muy agitado.

-Ahh.. Ah... Lo siento profesor me demoré por que casi me choca un auto- mintió Riku para después dejar su mochila en el banco y todo el salón incluso el profesor lo quedaron mirando extraño.

-Recien llegas del baño- le dijo Axel medio impactado.

-No, recién vengo a la escuela, es que me quedé dormido- dijo sonriente Riku y sacó los utiles- ¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó- ¿Por qué estamos en grupo?-

-¿En verdad no sabes?- preguntó Sora asustado.

-Oye, no- le respondió Riku confundido.

Axel miró a Riku y se percató de una cosa pero no lo dijo, y decidió explicarle a Riku lo que había que hacer y éste peliblanco solo asintía. -Y eso es lo que hay que hacer- dijo Axel.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Riku

Después de eso no pasó nada interesante, tocó el timbre del receso y todos salieron, estaban afuera en una mesa los cuatros típicos, Hayner, Olette, Pence y Roxas estaban hablando y otra silla se cola en la mesa, y en aquella silla se sentó Axel -Oigan no es por nada, ¿pero no es curioso?- preguntó Axel pero los otros no lo entendian -Se me hace que hay unos incorporeos que nos están reemplazando -murmuró Axel un poco molesto y Roxas asintió.

-Eso lo saqué en cuenta ayer Axel- dijo Roxas recordando lo de gimnasia.

-Pues yo no vine ayer no tenía ni en cuenta lo que había pasado- dijo Axel mientras veía que Hayner veía el video y se reía- no me molesta que lo veas total no era yo- dijo Axel saliendo del grupo.

-Déjame ver el video- dijo Pence asomandose a Hayner y este ultimo le mostró el video y se empezaron a reir.

-Sí, lo que pasó con Riku hace unos momentos fue muy raro- dijo Olette en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Lo que pasó con Riku?- se quedó pensando Roxas- Ah sí, lo de Riku, si fue bastante raro- se quedó pensando- ví que estaba dibujando corazones- miró perplejo- después vi un chicle pegado en la ventana y me dio asco- dijo Roxas.

-¿Tu también viste ese chicle?- Dijo Hayner mirando a su amigo y este le asintió.

Después sonó el timbre de entrada y no pasó nada, todo común, había faltado el profesor de la última hora que era Física o química entonces se retiraron temprano, el grupo de Roxas se fue directo al tren y después al lugar de siempre, estuvieron hablando hasta que oscureció y se fueron a dormir a sus casas.

**Continuará owo**


	5. Capitulo 5

Roxas estaba en la estación, tan solo faltaba un minutos para que el tren llegara y lo recogiera, pero tan solo estaba Olette y Pence, Hayner no llegaba y Roxas no quería ir a buscarlo por miedo de que pase lo que el día anterior había sucedido, pero sin embargo no llegó, y subieron al tren y eso molestó a Olette.

-¡Ese Hayner! Espero que tenga una buena escusa- dijo Olette sentándose en el medio de Roxas y Pence.

-Supongo que lo tendrá- dijeron los otros dos muy tranquilos.

Llegaron al colegio y se fueron al salón a sentarse, cada quien en su banco, Roxas se sentó y Axel no llegaba, tampoco Hayner y ya habían pasado cinco minutos-se tardaran- murmuró muy tranquilo Roxas hasta que un banco fue golpeado por Axel, llevándole un susto.

-Holaa Roxaas~- dijo Axel muy cerca del rostro del pequeño con un pequeño cantito.

-Hola Axel creí que no vendrías- Dijo Roxas sonriendo y viendo como su amigo se sentaba, y en ese mismo momento entró Hayner, dirigiéndose a su banco y Roxas lo saludó pero al parecer el rubio no lo escuchó.-Bueno- murmuró aún sonriendo- y cuéntame Axel- dijo tratando de sacar un tema- ¿Qué tal te va en estos días?- preguntó Roxas.

-Pues no sé- dijo Axel mirando a Roxas- no sé recién empezamos- dijo mirando a todos lados- ¡Ah por cierto Riku me debe una hoja!-dijo levantándose de su banco.

-Y bueno... Sora... Ya que pasado mañana es Sabado quieres... Pues bueno jeje- rió muy nervioso Riku mirando a Sora pero Axel los interrumpió y Sora lo miró a Axel un poco molesto.

-Riku, lo siento que los interrumpa... -quedó mirando a Sora unos momentos- o te vez tan adorable -dijo con la voz melosa apretándole las mejillas a Sora- Bueno como sea, Riku tu tienes mi hoja de Matemática dámela- Riku sacó la hoja de Axel y se la entregó y cuando Riku le estaba a punto de decir lo del Sábado a Sora justo entró la profesora de matemáticas.

- Después me lo dices- dijo Sora murmurándole a Riku y éste asintió.

-Bueno Chicos, comenzemos hoy con la clase de pitágoras que ya la dimos la otra vez- dijo la profesora anotando en el pizarrón- si nosotros tenemos un triángulo que tiene el angulo recto es un triágulo rectágunlo- decía la profesora mientras hacia los dibujos de los triángulos en el pizarrón- El Catet miden lo mismo 25 al cuadrado ... -se quedó viendo a todos los alumnos- Hayner dígame, cuanto mide el área, la hipotenusa, y el perímetro, le doy tiempo- Roxas quizo contestar pero la profesora lo silenció.

-la hipotenusa es 35, el área es 312 y el perímetro es 85- respondió Hayner en tan solo unos segundos impresionando al curso incluso a la profesora.

-Bien chicos- la profesora empezó a escribir unos ejercicios en el pizarrón y todos estaban a los gritos- cállense- dijo la profesora pero nadie le hizo caso- QUE SE CALLEN- volvió a gritar pero nadie le hizo caso y la voz que más se notaba en el salón era la de Axel- ¡SE ACABÓ! AHORA TODOS TENDRÁN UN EXAMEN SORPRESA Y EL MÁS DIFÍCIL SERÁ EL DE AXEL- gritó muy molesta la profesora borrando el pizarrón y poniendo ejercicios de prueba.

-Berf- bufó Axel copiando lo del pizarrón junto a los demás, la prueba por lo menos a Hayner le llevó 40 minutos, se levantó y dejó la hoja en el escritorio de la profesora, y esta le empezó a corregir.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hayner! te sacaste un nueve felicidades- dijo la profesora mientras le entregaba la hoja a Hayner muy contenta- Con eso me alegraste el día- Hayner solo se limitó a sonreirle, el siguiente en entregar fue Axel la profesora también le felicitó -Muy bien Axel! te sacaste un seis pero al menos no un tres - dijo la profesora y todos los chicos quedaron impresionados por las notas de los alumnos mas vagos del salón, el siguiente en entregar fue Riku otro vago y la profesora también lo felicitó- ¡Muy bien Riku! tienes un siete- dijo entregándole la hoja al peliblanco y éste bailo de felicidad, el siguiente en entregar fue Sora, el no es vago pero no entiende las matemáticas sin embargo la profesora también le felicitó- Muy bien Sora sacaste un ocho- dijo la profesora muy feliz- me están haciendo el día- dijo muy contenta, el siguiente en entregar fue Roxas, y la profesora quedó muy impresionada- Roxas... Tienes un cuatro- y todos el salón quedó impactado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un cuatro?- Roxas fue corriendo hacia la profesora y no lograba comprender y Axel lo miró sorprendido.-Vaya- dijo triste agarrando su hoja y sentándose en su banco.

-Oye tranquilo Roxas no siempre tendrás las mejores notas- dijo Axel abrazando a su amigo para tratar de animarlo.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Roxas reanimándose.

Tocó el timbre del receso y Riku y Sora salieron juntos y comenzaron a caminar por todo el patio del colegio.- Bueno... jeje Sora... te decía-Riku quería tomarle la mano a Sora pero no se animaba y Sora se dió cuenta entonces se sonrojó- bueno... quería decirte si el Sabado querías...- Axel se puso entre el medio de los dos agarrándole un brazo a ambos chicos.

-Oigan miren la ventana de la tienda- dijo Axel serio y estos dos miraron la ventana de la tienda pero Sora estaba molesto.- Creo que Roxas es un incorporeo- dijo molesto Axel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Sora aún molesto.

-Por el cuatro es obvio ¿no?-dijo Axel mirando a Sora - que adorable eres con esa carita-dijo Axel de vuelta con la voz melosa apretando las mejillas de su amigo dejando a Riku a un lado.

Sonó el timbre de entrada y todos entraron a los salones y Riku no se animaba a decirle lo del Sábado por el entrometido Axel, la siguiente hora era educación para el amor, en esa clase todos si se quedaban callados, mientras la profesora explicaba, a Roxas no le llamaba la atención y veía que todos estaban muy concentrados incluso Hayner y Riku, ah y Axel, a Sora parecía que quería fingir que le importaba pero no le salía por su rostro dormido. Roxas quería rápido cambiar de hora, no le gustaba, esas horas se le hicieron muy eternas pero para los otros muy rápida, sonó el timbre del recreo quiso salir e irse con su grupo, pero la mano de Sora lo detuvo por que lo agarró del brazo-Quiero hablarte- dijo Sora caminando con Roxas por el patio.-Todo esto es un plan de Axel, pero hazme un favor- dijo Sora suplicando y el rubio asintió- distrae a Axel así puedo saber que es lo que quiere decirme Riku!- dijo furioso ya que Riku a Sora le gustaba.

-Está bien veré que hago- dijo tranquilo Roxas- HEY AXEL VEN AQUÍ- gritó roxas levantando su brazo mientras Sora iba hacia Riku.

-No no no! Es un incorporeo LO SÉ- dijo agarrando el brazo de Sora y Riku para ir corriendo con ellos- no hay que caer tan rápido con las trampas de un incorporeo- dijo Axel mientras Sora lo miraba muy enojado.

-Lo intenté- murmuró Roxas para ir con su grupo, Pence había ido a comprar unas galletas saladas y estuvieron comiendo hasta que tocó el timbre de entrada al salón, ellos entraron y Axel como que mucho a Roxas no se quería acercar y eso a él mucho le extrañaba-Oye Ax...-

-NADA- dijo Axel levántandose de su banco y dirigiéndose con Riku y Sora.

-Bueno te diré lo que quería decirte- dijo Riku muy cariñoso.

-Si dime Ri...Riku- dijo Sora muy nervioso.

-OIGAN CHICOS- se volvió a entrometer Axel- ésta materia más y nos iremos a casa yay- dijo Axel muy contento.

-Si lo sabemos Axel- masculló Sora.

-Jeje sí y ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos a la salida Sora?- Dijo Riku tomando la mano del castaño.

-M..Me parece bien- dijo Sora sonrojado.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Les haré compañía!- Riku asintió sonriente mientras que Sora veía a Axel con ira pero el pelirrojo de eso no se percató, llegó la profesora de español y empezó a dar clases, Axel estaba en su asiento pero muy lejos de Roxas y eso al rubio le preocupaba bastante, tocó la hora de la salida y salieron del salón y al salir ven a Hayner fuera de la escuela.

-Hola amigos- Dijo Hayner sin el uniforme de la escuela y Axel, Pence, Olette, Riku, Roxas y Axel lo quedaron mirando muy confundidos- Lo siento por no ir al colegio hoy se me hizo tarde, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy tarde- añadió el cabellos parado cruzándose de brazos.

-Era Hayner, fue del que menos dudé- dijo Axel cruzándose de brazos- pues un incorporeo te reemplazó y yo creí que era Roxas- dijo Axel abrazando a Roxas pero Hayner los separó.

-¡Que bueno! me guardó la falta-dijo Hayner contento.

-De una ese incorporeo nos está guardando faltas- dijo Riku sonriente.

-Y adivinen qué, mañana hay gimnasia ¿que tal si faltamos?- opinó Sora y todos asintieron victoriosos a excepcion de Pence y Olette ellos iban a ir al colegio.

Axel, Riku y Sora salieron los tres juntos por el acuerdo de la salida y el grupo se subió al tren, después al llegar a su hogar fueron al lugar de siempre y Olette comenzó a regañar a Hayner por no haber ido al colegio, mientras Roxas y Pence trataban de separarlos, comieron unos helados de agua salada hasta que oscureció, allí fueron a sus casas y Hayner estaba bien por que no le pusieron falta.

**Continuará xD**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Hola :D lo siento que haya tardado en subirlo hehe pero aquí está xD**_

* * *

><p>Roxas se hallaba acostado en la cama, ya que habían quedado en faltar con todos sus amigos, raro en él, pero al parecer la flojera, o la cama calentita, le ganó. Se levantó y ni se molestó en quitarse el pijama, el prefirió quedarse así como estaba.<p>

Bajó a comer, a picar lo que había en el refrigerador, se sentó cómodo en el sofá y al instante recibió una llamada, era del menos esperado, o eso creo, de Axel. Se quedaron conversando un largo tiempo, por lo menos para Roxas, fue eterno, quedaron en el acuerdo de juntarse a la tarde y pasear un rato, pero después de colgar la llamada, recordó que Hayner iba a ir a la tarde también para salir con Roxas, pero ya aceptó ambas salidas entonces decidió salir con los dos juntos.

—...—Roxas se quedó callado y permaneció en el sofá—Creo que metí la pata— Dijo viendo una foto de una salida que había tenido con los dos que iba a salir, esa salida se había hecho un desastre. Suspiró cansado y guardó su celular, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación para vestirse, agarró su ropa y empezó a cambiarse, vistió de pantalones jeans con una camisa negra un poco ajustada, y una campera blanca con el cierre abierto, se echó en la cama y esperó la llegada de sus amigos.

Roxas se quedó dormido, no creyó que tardarían, mientras el rubio dormía, dos cabezas se asoman por la puerta de la habitación de Roxas, así es, Hayner y Axel ¿Acaso veían a Roxas dormir? ¿O querían saber qué estaba haciendo él? —Se quedó dormido— murmuró Hayner cerrando la puerta de la habitación. —Aún así yo quedé primero en salir con el— Dijo Hayner sonriendo victorioso.

—Parece que no le importó por que se olvidó y aceptó mi salida— El pelirrojo le sacó la lengua al rubio—con eso te he ganado— abrió la puerta despacio y miró a Roxas dormir.

—Pues tal parece que ninguna de las dos salidas le importó ya que se quedó dormido entonces no hables— el rubio se cruzó de brazos molesto.—Ya deja de verlo— lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó de la habitación lo más que pudo—Mejor hagamos algo que no sea con Roxas— se quedó pensando.

Axel miró al suelo y también se quedó pensando.—a las escondidas tu...

—¡Si tu cuentas! Hasta 20—

—Me llevala— se cubrió los ojos y empezó a contar, mientras Hayner se escondía en la casa de Roxas como si fuera su casa, Hayner se escondió en el baño, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Axel no lo encontraba—¿Tanto se tarda?—abrió la puerta del baño y asomó su cabeza—Arg! Ese Axel!—salió del baño, caminando molesto— ¿Cuantas veces te debo decir que no lo mires?-masculló cogiendo la oreja del mayor y lo sacó de la habitación— debes entender que Roxas quiere dormir tranquilo no debes estar viéndolo como un acosador— Se quejaba Hayner mientras Axel le pasabas las fotos de Roxas durmiendo a través de la vía Bluetooth.

—¿Ya las tienes?— preguntó Axel interrumpiendo al rubio.

—Si ya están todas— sonrió mirando las fotos de Roxas, y éste último sale de su habitación.

—¿Chicos?— los miró dormido, hasta que se despertó—¡Chicos! Lo siento me quedé dormido— dijo mirando a ambos preocupados—Pero la salida no se ha cancelado— sonrió y fue a la cocina para beber algo.

Axel y Hayner guardaron sus celulares y siguieron a Roxas casi empujándose, se quedaron hablando un rato y salieron de la casa de Roxas —Oye Roxas cuantas rupias llevas reunidas ¿ya?— preguntó Axel agregando un tema de conversación.

—pues 648 rupias— sonrió apacible el rubio.

—Tengo una pregunta— se entrometió a la conversación Hayner— la pregunta la tengo hace tiempo— los otros dos miraron curioso al rubio de cabellos parados—¿Por qué dicen rupias en vez de platines?—

—Oh era eso— rió Axel llevando sus manos a su cabeza— Pues verás, hemos estado jugando Four Swords, Roxas y yo y nos quedó esa manera de hablar— respondió muy seguro.

Hayner asintió con la cabeza y llevó su mirada a Roxas y el le sonrió, mientras hablaban entre los tres se fueron a un pequeño parque que allí se hallaba y Roxas fue corriendo hacia los columpios seguido de sus dos amigos —adoro los columpios— miró a los dos sonrientes y empezó a columpiarse mientras Axel lo veían con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo se puso detrás de Roxas—¿no quieres que te ayude?— dijo empujando un poco a Roxas en el columpio.

—No, la última vez que me ayudaste me hiciste caer— dijo empujando a Axel hacia atrás— prefiero solo— volvió a columpiarse.

—Pe-Pero habías dicho que te divertías— dijo Axel destrozado.

—¡No! dije "No me estoy divirtiendo"—

—ah eso lo explica todo—se cruzó de brazos apenado y llevó su mirada a Hayner que se columpiaba—¿Quieres que te ayude?— se acercó y el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Mientras se seguían columpiando y Axel solo los miraba, sus miradas fueron dirigidas a dos jovenes que estaban muy cariñosos.—Y bueno, no te lo he podido decir ayer ni antes de ayer creo, bueno te iba a decir que...—Decía el de cabellos de blanco queriendo tomar las manos del de castaño.

—¿Si Riku?— Sora miró a Riku con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Bueno— Riku tomo aire— quería inv...

—RIIIKUU SOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAA— llamó Axel desde lejos agitando sus brazos felizmente.

—Hay no dimelo rápido Riku DIMELO RÁPIDO— gritó Sora tomando los hombros de Riku con fuerza, pero era tarde Axel ya se había acercado con Hayner y Roxas.

Se quedaron mirando, Sora miraba con odio a Axel, no había lugar para poder estar a solas con Riku al parecer. Roxas, logró adivinar las palabras que decían la mirada de Sora hacia Axel, entonces decidió meterse —Axel, amor~—dijo picarón, sonrojando a Axel.

—¡¿Amor?!— pensó Hayner muy preocupado, ya se notaba en su mirada—No, no, ellos dos no son novios, no lo son— pensó molesto consigo mismo mientras se mordía el labio inferior de los celos.

Axel miró a Roxas confundido —Amor...— Axel no logró entender a Roxas—Pero R-Roxas tú y yo no somos nada, solo-solo amigos —tartamudeó aún sonrojado, pero se logró escuchar un suspiro aliviado del rubio de cabellos parados— Pero si quieres no hay problema— sonrío pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo al rubio menor.

Roxas lo miró un poco molesto, después lo tomo de las manos —Ven amor, vamos a pasear un rato solos— se llevó a Axel a una pequeña tienda de video juegos y obviamente, Hayner iba atrás de ellos —Axel, ehm... elige un juego rápido— dijo mientras veía una revista de juegos.

—La verdad no sé por que me has traído aquí, te he dicho que la nintendo ds se me rompió, por lo tanto no puedo comprar nada—se cruzó de brazos.

Roxas lo miró unos segundos y después a Hayner—bueno, lo siento me olvidé, oye Axel no te lo tomes a la ligera pero no somos pareja ¿vale?— Roxas también se cruzó de brazos mirando a Axel— Antes de que preguntes, hice eso por que Riku y yo hicimos una apuesta donde yo debía ser tu pareja por dos días, y perdí— mintió dando a entender que lo que había dicho en verdad había pasado, y se volvió a escuchar otro suspiro aliviado de parte del rubio de cabellos parados.

Axel lo miró y sonrió —Bien, aún así no me lo había creído— Después llevó su mirada a la pareja que estaba a miles de pasos—Ese Riku hace apuestas malas, pero... ¿Puedo saber que apostaron?— miró a Roxas.

—Pues ehm.. ah... pues... — se quedó pensativo viendo a su amigo— Apostamos lo de ehmm que... si tu eras el otro día un incorporeo o eras tú—

—Pero me habías dicho que tu sabías que era un incorporeo—

—Es que jugó de mi parte— se entrometió Hayner entre los otros dos que estaban hablando.—Es que era difícil distinguir Axel— rió un poco y después miró a Roxas—¿no?—

Roxas asintió con su cabeza, salieron de la tienda de vídeo juegos y salieron a pasear como un buen trío de amigos, o eso creía Roxas, cuando Roxas se distría Axel le recalcaba a Hayner lo que pasó anteriormente para llenarlo un poco de celos, y le salía bien, lo enfurecía, pero sin embargo no llegaron a pelear, el rubio de cabellos parados logró contenerse.

_~Mientras Riku y Sora~_

Se hallaban los dos en el mismo lugar desde que Roxas se marchó con Axel, no cambiaron de lugar, se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Riku sacó el tema de conversación—Bueno te quería decir toda la semana que no pude decirlo por que Axel estaba de colado, te quería invitar mañana a salir a caminar, salir a donde tu quieras— sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sora lo miró distraído, su mirada no se clavaba en otra cosa que no sean sus ojos—Maldita sea Sora! di algo— se regañaba así mismo en sus pensamientos, mientras su mirada aún se concentraba en los ojos de Riku— S..Si Sora yo quiero— dijo embobado dejando confusión en Riku— perdón, yo si quiero— respondió firme y un poco más serio.

Riku sonrió muy alegre— Bien entonces mañana nos vemos— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar, dejando a Sora solo en el parque.

—Pero no hacía falta que te vallas— pensó Sora desanimado viendo a su amigo irse— ¿Donde se habrán ido Axel, Hayner y Roxas?— comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de vídeo juegos, miró de reojo a la vidriera y no los vió, caminó hasta el lugar de los columpios. y no estaban—¿Roxas donde se lo habrá llevado?— miró al suelo y unas manos que rodearon su cintura lo asustó.—¿Q-QUIEN ES?— giró su cabeza lentamente, y después suspiró aliviado.

—¡Ah eres Sora! Creí que eras Roxas lo siento— Demix hizo una reverencia y siguió caminando.

—Pero, yo no sé por que cuando me ven de espalda, dicen que me parezco a Roxas, eso no tiene ni el menor sentido, nuestros cabellos son diferentes— pensó molesto, hasta que logró encontrar al trío que estaba buscando, y se acercó hacia ellos corriendo— Axel, Hayner, Roxas hola— dijo sonriente.— Vaya, quien lo diría con que Axel y Roxas son pareja ¿Era hora no?—

Roxas miró a Sora y suspiró cansado —No, lo hice por que te est... por que estaba Riku y hicimos una apuesta—

Sora logró comprender a que se refería en verdad el rubio menor y sonrío, después se le acercó y susurró un "gracias" ya que le había sacado a Axel de encima cuando Riku le quería decir algo —Y bien chicos ¿Qué hacían?— preguntó inocente mirando a Hayner, pero el rubio quien miró no parecía de buen humor —¿Qué hacían?— le preguntó a Roxas que tenía la serenidad de siempre.

—Pues pasar un día como amigos ¿No crees que es obvio?— preguntó Roxas mirando a Sora con brazos cruzados y el castaño bufó— hacíamos un poco de todo, ahora solo caminamos— sonrío el rubio dando palmadas en la cabeza de Sora.

—¿puedo unirme chicos?— Preguntó sonriendo el castaño.

El trío asintió con la cabeza, y comenzaron a caminar, Axel quería molestar a Hayner pero Sora, lo notaba y calmaba el enojo de Hayner, entonces no pudo hacer enojar al rubio, la tarde pasó de un santiamén, cada uno de los chicos fueron a sus casas, a dormir y al día siguiente iniciar un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner: esi que... Rupias eh? <strong>

**Axel: ya te dije es por que jugamos Zelda**

**Hayner: pero desde el capitulo 2 dicen eso e_e **

**Axel: bueno eso es un error de la autora xD y sabes que es lo gracioso? **

**Hayner: qué? **

**Roxas: que nunca hizo un fic de Zelda xD**

**x'D espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**


End file.
